


또 다른 언더테일 단편 모음집

by sindaehyeon



Series: Another Undertale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindaehyeon/pseuds/sindaehyeon





	

 "으흠, 오늘은 무슨 요리를 해 볼까-?"

 나는 언제나 집 안에서 여러가지 요리를 하곤 한다. 특히 집 안에 아무도 없다면 말이다. 이 지하에 떨어지기 얼마 되지 않아 외로움을 느끼던 나에게 차라가 해준 말이 여전히 떠오른다. "요리를 해 보면 어때?" 그 날 이후로 나는 요리를 하게 되었다. 이제 나에게 요리는 외로움을 조금이나마 달래 줄 새로운 친구가 되어주었다. '싱싱한 재료들을 다듬고 손질한 뒤 그것들을 여러가지 방법과 과정을 통해서 조리할 때, 비로소 맛있는 음식이 탄생한다'. 처음에 그것이 작은 나의 두 손에서 이루어진다는 것은 정말 놀라움이었다. 현재는 당연시된 생활이 되어 자주 손님이 오면 음식을 대접해준다.

 "팬케이크나 한번 해 볼까..."

 신기하게도, 지하라고 지상의 음식을 못 만드는 경우는 없었다. 특히 차라가 자기 명의의 농장이 있다고 했었는데 아무래도 거기서 공급이 이루어지는 모양이다. 일단 차라는 엄연히 왕실의 가족이니 따로 도움을 받겠지? 뭐 애당초에 내가 신경을 써야 할 부분은 아니다. 서로서로 지켜주어야 할 건 있다고.

 어쨌거나 다시 요리를 시작해 보자. 우선 팬케이크 가루를 찾는다. 음, 여기 표지에 있는 조리예처럼 만들어봐야 겠네. 마침 재료도 충분하니까. 그리고 우유와 달걀 하나. 마침 우유팩에 반 정도 남아있으니 다 붓자. 이제 거품기로 잘 저어주자. 반죽 그릇을 팔로 잡고 다른 한 손으로 거품기로 뭉친 덩어리가 없도록 저어준다.

 이제 반죽이 걸죽해졌네. 이 정도면 바로 넣으면 되겠다. 프라이 팬을 올려놓은 뒤 불을 꽤나 약한 불로 켜주고 넓은 곳에 반죽을 천천히 내려놓는다. 놓여진 반죽이 서서히 영역을 넓히며... 그리고 둥근 모양이 되었다. 완벽하다. 이제 팬케이크가 익기를 잘 기다려주면 된다. 물론 중간에 팬케이크에 시선을 떼어서는 안 된다. 약한 불로 익히기 때문에 다른 일을 할 수도 있겠지만 저 약한 불이라 해도 굉장히 빠르게 익는다. 이런, 너무 덥다. 물이라도 마셔야겠어.

 그렇게 목을 축여보니 벌써 한 면이 다 익었다는 소식이 전해지고 있다. 이제 뒤집개로 천천히 떼어내면서 뒤집으면... 됐어. 아주 완벽하게 뒤집어졌다. 그렇게 나머지 한 면도 다 익어가고... 그렇게 한 장이 완성되었다. 난 전형적인 팬케이크를 만들 것이니 이렇게 세 장을 더 만들 것이다.

 

* * *

 

 

 "버터가 어디있더라."

 표지에 그려진 조리예에 있는 것 처럼 위에 버터 두 조각을 올려놓을 생각이다. 근데 아무리 찾아봐도 버터가 안 보인다. 서랍장, 아래 수도관이 지나가는 곳, 구석구석 찾아봐도 버터는 안 보였다. 흐음, 이를 어쩐다... 하는 그 때 좋은 생각이 떠 올랐다. 알사탕. 좀 괴짜같다는 소리는 들을 수는 있어도 원래 내 취향이니까. 차라가 초콜릿을 좋아하는 것 처럼, 난 사탕을 좋아한다. 뭐 예전에 차라에게 줄 팬케이크에 초콜릿 시럽을 아예 듬뿍 뿌려줬었지. 그래서 한 통 자체가 사라졌고.

 음, 사탕 알갱이를 중앙에 딱 놓으니 진짜 먹음직스러워졌다. 버터 조각은 올려놓았다 치고, 보통은 메이플 시럽 같은 것을 올려놓겠지만 꿀로도 대체할 수 있을 것이다. 어차피 달달한 건 거기서 거기니까. 생각해 보니, 메이플 시럽을 직접 맛 본 적은 없는 듯 하다. 지상에 살 적에 본 적이나 있던가.

 

 자 이제 드디어 먹기 좋은 캔디 팬케이크가 완성되었다! 보기만 해도 맛있어 보이는 이 팬케이크를 누군가와 같이 나눠먹는다면 정말로 더욱 맛있을 것이다.

 

 "짜잔-!"

 

 

 

 하지만 아무도 없었다.


End file.
